tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chimera
The Chimera (Die Chimäre) ist ein Mutantenmonster und Antagonist der Turtles aus der 2012 Animationsserie. Beschreibung und Fähigkeiten thumb|left|200px|Vollansicht der ChimeraChimera ist ein Mischwesen aus Raubvogel, Knochenfisch und einem Wurm, und vereinigt deren physischen Eigenschaften zu einer alptraumhaften Erscheinung. Von ihrer Vogelseite hatte sie die Flugfähigkeit als prominentestes Attribut geerbt, doch anstatt Federn waren die Flügel mit Membranen ähnlich wie bei Fischflossen bespannt, und auch der Schwanz ähnelt mehr dem eines Fisches. Vom Wurm her erlangte sie verlängerte, flexiblere Körperfortsätze wie einen langen Hals und einer Vielzahl von klauenlosen Greifarmen. Desgleichen war der Körper teilweise segmentiert wie bei einem Wurm und die Außenhaut vollkommen nackt, bis auf ein Paar Federkämme, die den Kopf über den Augen der Kreatur schmückten. Neben ihrer Flugfähigkeit verfügt Chimera auch die Fähigkeit, Beute selbst aus weiter Entfernung durch Sicht und Geruch wahrzunehmen. Außerdem besaß sie rudimentäre Kiemen; jedoch ist nicht klar erwiesen, ob das Wesen sie auch zum Atmen unter Wasser einsetzen kann. Wegen seine wurmartigen Physiologie besitzt Chimera auch einige neurologische Schwachpunkte: Da anscheinend kein (oder nur ein rudimentäres) Endoskelett vorhanden war, lagen wichtige Nervenpunkte praktisch ungeschützt unter ihrer Haut. Bei gezielten Treffern auf diese Nervenpunkte konnte man die Chimera in Schmerzen und kurze Phasen der Desorientierung versetzen. 2012 Serie thumb|200px|Die Genesis der ChimeraIn der 2012 Animationsserie entstand das Monster zufällig in der Nacht, als die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Casey Jones und April O'Neil das Mutantenmonster Speed Demon bekämpften."Race with the Demon" Speed Demon verging bei diesem Kampf in einer Explosion, doch das in seinem Tank enthaltene Mutagen benetzte einen Adler, der gerade in der Nähe vorbeiflog. Da der Vogel kurz zuvor einen Fisch gefangen hatte, der gerade selbst einen Wurm verschluckt hatte, verwandelte das Tier sich in eine riesige, bis dahin ungewöhnliche Vermischung als Fisch, Wurm und Vogel."Eyes of the Chimera" Das so entstandene Monster kehrte zu seinem Horst auf einem einsam gelegenen Berg, Talwart Peak, zurück, von wo aus es auf Jagd ging und dabei vielen unglücklichen Menschen in seinem Hunger das Leben nahm; doch wegen der einsamen Gegend, in der es lebte, bekam niemand etwas von diesen Angriffen mit. Schließlich begab das Monster sich auf der Suche nach Nahrung zur O'Neil-Farm und griff sich dort drei der Turtles - Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael - und Casey, um sie in seinem Lager in Ruhe zu verspeisen. Jedoch hatte kurz zuvor Donatello ein Experiment mit April durchgeführt, um die Kapazitäte ihrer erst kürzlich entdeckten Psi-Kräfte zu testen. Ein Fehler bei diesem Test ließ April zeitweise erblinden, doch dabei baute sich gleichzeitig eine telepathische Verbindung zwischen ihr und Chimera auf, so dass sie all das, was das Monster erlebte, selbst durch dessen Sinne wahrnehmen konnte. Mithilfe von Leonardo nutzte sie diese Verbindung, um das Monster zu verfolgen und ihren Freunden zu helfen. Bei der Rettungsaktion wurde Talwart Peak von einem gestauten Geysir gesprengt, doch Chimera entkam dem Kollaps des Berges unbeschadet. Trivia * Der Begriff Chimäre stammt ursprünglich aus der griechischen Mythologie, in der die Chimäre als Mischwesen aus Löwe, Ziege und Schlange dargestellt wird. Auch in der Wissenschaft, besonders in der Biologie und der Genetik, wird dieser Begriff noch für eine Vermischung zweier oder mehrerer unterschiedlicher Eigenschaften verwendet. *Der Spitzname "Turducken", welche Michelangelo dem Monster aufzusetzen versucht, bezeichnet ein spezielles Festgericht aus den USA, bei dem die entgräteten Körper eines Truthahns, einer Ente und eines Brathuhns ineinandergestopft und so zu einem einzigen Braten zusammenfasst werden (womit es eine Art "kulinarische Chimäre" darstellt). Der Name "Turducken" setzt sich deswegen aus der Kombination von turkey ("Truthahn"), duck ("Ente") und chicken ("Huhn") zusammen. * Desgleichen ist Chimera eine mögliche Anspielung auf den Science Fiction-/Horrorfilm [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angriff_der_Riesenkralle The Giant Claw] aus dem Jahr 1957. Bildergalerie TMNT12 Chimera nest.jpg|Das Nest der Chimäre auf Talwart Peak A TMNT12 Chimera battle2.jpg|Chimera im Kampf gegen TMNT B Siehe auch *Mutagen **Speed Demon Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Vögel Kategorie:Knochenfische Kategorie:Wirbellose Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tierhybride